


Best friends Boyfriend

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fishing, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is in love with his best friend and his best friends boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>After a fishing trip with Stiles he finds out the truth about Scott and Stiles. </p><p>Sexy times happen!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friends Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is Isaac's pov

I had been in love with Stiles since the first time we met. Tall with longish spiky black hair, soulful brown eyes and a lean, athletic swimmers build. 

 

When he smiled my whole world lit up. 

 

The only problem was he was dating my best friend Scott. Who I was also in love with. This is some sort of fucked up Rom-com

 

Whenever thay would cuddle or get romantic I would have to try very hard to curb my envy.

I spent many a night laying in bed, my hands roaming over my body making believe it was Stiles or Scott's touch I felt. Most of the time it was Stiles but he loved Scott too.

 

He knew I was gay and didn't seem to mind. Occasionally when he wanted to tease me he would smile that smile I loved so much, which showed off his perfectly white teeth and ask something like "And how is Her Highness this morning?" It always made me laugh.

 

One night Stiles and I were on the road home from a fishing trip. I didn't really fish. I couldn't stand to see the poor fish gasping for breath with a hook down it's throat.

 

It was Scott's idea for me and Stiles to get to know each other better because of the constant quips being thrown about scarfs and stuff. It was only teasing and we all know it.

 

Anyways Stiles did most of the fishing while I did most of the talking. Hard to believe but Stiles Stilinski is a quiet fisher.

 

It had begun to rain. Soon we couldn't even see the road in front of us. 

 

"Looks like we'll have to spend the night at a motel and leave in the morning" Stiles said and pulled up to a crappy looking motel that was closer.

 

I was totally fine with that. Not only was I exausted but any excuse to spend time alone with Stiles was ok with me.

 

We rented a room and went in. It was sparse but we really didn't care. We were so tired. 

 

Stiles called Scott before telling me he was going to take a shower. 

 

I sat on my bed and turned on the TV. After a few minutes Stiles re-emmerged from the steamy bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at me funny. 

 

"Can I ask you something?" He asked uncertainty showing in his voice.

 

So I turned off the TV and faced him. "Whats up?" I asked him not letting him know I can here how fast and erratic his heart it beating.

 

He smiled shyly. "Is it true what they say?" He asked small voice.

 

I felt in the pit of my stomach something was up. 

 

"Is what true?" I asked him that's when I noticed.

 

His face turned red. He was acutally blushing! 

 

"That you give the best head?" He said nearly a whisper and if I didn't have werewolf hearing I wouldn't have heard anything.

 

I was so suprized by his question if I had been drinking anything I probably would have spit it out.

 

"Um.... I guess so, why?" I spoke hesitantly.

 

Before I realized what was happening Stiles yanked the towel off and I was staring at his long, thin, rock hark cock. It was crowned by a tuft of dark pubic hair and below was a pair of fleshy,balls.

 

I was speechless but somehow all my brain was shouting was 'beautiful damn Scott gets to have that.

 

"Well?" he smiled. 

 

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and asked"Well what?" 

 

Stiles laughed. "Aren't you going to suck me?" I looked at his smooth chiseled chest and starting of abs. 

 

God I wanted to but I had to think of Scott.

 

"What about Scott?" I asked and Stiles shrugged. 

 

"He's cool with it, he wanted me to see if you liked me and him because we like you" Stiles said face still flushed red.

 

"He knows what you were going to do?" I spluttered and Stiles nodded and laughed a little.

 

"We sometimes think of you and what it would be like of you where with us In like he poly way relationship kind of with" Stiles smiled.

 

You could have knocked me over with a feather. Here the guy I have been lusting after for so long is laying not a few feet from me, completely naked with a raging hard on and he's telling me he likes me and so does the other love of my life Scott, and they want to be in a relationship with me. 

 

Stiles stood and layed down beside me. "It's ok, I want you too." He told me words so sincere and beautiful they had no right to shine in Stiles eyes while he was hard.

 

He touched my thigh and my flacid cock jumped to attention. 

 

I smiled. "You do?" 

He laughed. "Are you kidding? Ever since we first met I've been trying to find an excuse to fuck that little ass of your's." 

 

I laughed. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words." My voice ended with a moan at the thought.

 

He pulled me close and we kissed. His lips felt so good against mine. I felt his tongue push against my lips as I opened for them.

 

We kissed deeply for a few moments. I started kissing his neck, slowly making my way south to his nipples. 

 

I traced a path down his stomach with my tongue until I came to his rock hard cock. 

 

I took it in my hand and gently squeezed it. I heard Stiles moan softly. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open slightly. I licked his shaft before taking his cock into my mouth. 

 

It tasted wonderful. Clean and slightly salty.

 

"Oh yeah!" Stiles moaned deeply. He grabbed either side of my head and began thrusting as I moved my head up and down.

 

I massaged his balls. I was making love to the man I have been in love with for a long time. I was in heaven! This moment was so surreal it was so intimate in ways I could only dream.

 

Stiles began breathing heavily and I knew he was getting close to cumming. I could feel pre-cum leaking out of his slit. 

 

I squeezed the tip of his cock and it stopped. 

 

I stood and stripped faster than I have in my whole life. I am about 7 inches soft and about 9 inches hard. 

 

"Wow!" was all Stiles said as he stared at me. We got into a 69 and I took his cock into my hungry mouth again. I moaned as I felt his lips on my own hard, pulsing rod. 

 

"Fuck that feels so good!" I moaned. Soon we were both panting and grinding. 

 

I felt Stiles cock begin to twitch as it erupted into my mouth and down my throat.

 

"Fuccckkk!" he moaned. A few moments later I came down his throat too.

 

We lay there catching our breath. 

 

"Damn that was hot!" I exclaimed. 

 

Stiles smiled. "Oh were not done yet!" he said rolling me onto my stomach and lifing my ass in the air.

 

I felt him kiss my ass cheeks before parting them to expose my pink hole. 

 

I jerked when I felt his tongue lick my ass. He began flicking it across my asshole.

 

"Mmmmm, that feels awsome!" His tongue in my ass did feel amazing. I gasped when his tongue was replaced by a finger, then two and finally three.

 

"Oh yeah, fuck me with those fingers baby!" 

 

He laughed. "You ready to try something bigger?" He asked and I smiled. 

 

"Go for it." I replied and I watched as he tore open a condom and slid it on.

 

He spit a few times on my asshole before rubbing the head of his cock there. 

 

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I felt searing pain as he entered me. 

 

"UHHHH!" I grunted. He stopped. 

 

"Am I hurting you?" He asked concern and worry showing on his face.

 

I shook my head and told him to go on. He pushed further in until I had all of him inside me. We lay there for a few moments, niether of us moving.

 

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded. Stiles began to thrust his hips slowly back and forth, pushing and pulling his cock in and out of my hole.

 

The sensation of his dick pushing and pulling against my ass hole made me moan louder. 

 

"Oh yeah baby! Fuck me!" I whimpered. And I don't know where it came from because I'm usually quiet during sex.

 

We were both by now sweating.

 

Stiles increased his rythem, his balls slamming against my ass as he thrust. 

 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good!" he growled. He's spending too much time around werewolves.

 

My eyes were rolling in the back of my head and flashing beta gold.

 

Suddenly he flipped me over without missing a beat and really began pounding my ass. 

 

"Yeah, oh fuck! That's it!" I moaned. 

 

Stiles was panting. "I'm getting close!" he warned. I smiled. 

 

"Come on baby, cum all over me!" he thrust like a jack hammer and I saw his abs tighten as he pulled out yanked the condom off and began jerking off furiously. 

 

"ARRRUUUUGGR!!!" he screamed as he exploaded onto my chest. When he had spilt his last drop he leaned down and kissed me.

 

"Your turn." he whispered. 

 

I got up on my knees infront of him and he reached around and began jerking me off. I closed my eyes, taking in the sensation of having his strong hand grasped around my dick.

 

I felt his flaccid, cum soaked cock rubbing against my ass and that put me over the edge. 

 

"FFUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!" I howeled as my body was rocked by the most intese orgasm I had ever felt.

 

I had died and came back to life. When I had stopped gushing we lay there in eachothers arms. 

 

"I love you!" Stiles murmered lovingly after a while of just laying and panting. 

 

"What about Scott?" I asked remembering the other love of my life and my best friend and shit Stiles boyfriend.

 

"I love him too, and he loves you as well we will have to work everything out when we get back" stiles told me while kissing my forehead.

 

I kissed my lover. 

 

"I love you too and Scott" 

 

I was in love with a man who was in love with me any my best friend was in love with me too and now I really can't wait for the rain to stop so I can get to Scott too.


End file.
